A white picket fence
by NotGunnaTeachHim
Summary: Quinn hates Rachel Berry. A look at Quinn's thoughts during the confrontation in Original Songs  *spoilers for Original Songs and Rumors*


Well it's my first fic and I hope this goes O.K. The confrontation between Rachel and Quinn in Original Songs was really well done and Quinn's motivations really made sense. One thing about Quinn is that she's always been too much of a jerk and tries to hard to be popular to naturally be a "mean girl". The conversation was really powerful and I decided to expand on her thoughts.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Kurt would be the main character, Tina, Britney and Puck would get more solos and Sue Sylvester would coach New Directions. Clearly I don't.

* * *

><p>Quinn hates Rachel Berry. Now most people wouldn't find that surprising; Rachel is very easy to dislike. The girl has no brain to mouth filter, massive tunnel vision and an ego the size of Ohio. This unfortunate combination of traits usually means that everything that comes out of her mouth is bound to offend everybody within a 20 feet radius. Kurt Hummel once called it the "Rachel Berry danger zone". But that's not the reason Quinn hates Rachel. Quinn used to ignoring what people say; how else could she be friends with Britney for most of her high school career and still remain sane?<p>

No, the reason she hates Rachel is simple. Rachel will leave Lima and Quinn won't. Sure Quinn's the most popular girl in school, despite her pregnancy and leaving Cheerios, sure she's at the top of her class, sure she's got looks that people will kill for. But that won't amount to anything. She only needs to look at her mom to know what will happen. She'll graduate from high school, maybe go on to Ohio State with Finn, get married to him after that and settle into a house with a white picket fence, two kids and a dog. Finn'll take over Burt's shop eventually and when he does, she'll quit her job and raise her kids like any proper housewife and they'll live happily ever after. There's nothing wrong with that. She'll be living the American dream, the picture perfect life on the cover of every household magazine.

(Sometimes in the dark of night when Quinn can't sleep she'll feel disappointed because she's always wanted to go to Paris and see the lights but will never get to because her father won't take her because "it's a horrible place, full of sin, debauchery and Communists". Lord knows that Finn will never earn enough money to take her her there.)

Honestly, it's more than what Lucy Fabray will ever get and Quinn should be thankful. (And Lucy is another can of worms. Quinn desperately wants to leave Lucy behind, to get away from the place Lucy Fabray grew up even if she knows she can't.)

But as picture perfect as Quinn's life will be, Rachel will shine brighter and be happier. She'll end up in New York; Quinn has no doubt that Rachel will walk there from Lima if she has to. There she'll meet other crazy, Jewish, vegan, annoying, holier-than-thou people just like her. Rachel'll fit in New York like a glove. She'll land a role in Broadway or the opera or a movie, because Rachel has more talent than one person should be allowed to have, and eventually be a lead in a famous production. Her face will be all over the billboards and on T.V. And yes, Quinn's life will be on the covers of magazines but Rachel herself will be on those covers with her story featured on the twentieth page.

All of this would be forgivable because Rachel's not the only one with the ambition and talent to get out of Lima. (Kurt, for example will leave, if only because he can't live in Lima, not with the rampant homophobia) But Rachel is the only who insists on interfering with Quinn's life. It's like she's not content with the happiness she will eventually have and wants more, taking Finn and her shot at Prom Queen away from her. Quinn doesn't know why Rachel keeps on insisting on the fact that she and Finn are destined to be together or something. It's not like Rachel will remember Finn after she's rich and famous and able to date any celebrity she wants.

Before Rachel, and Puck and the baby, she and Finn were happy. Even now she and Finn are happy. It's her slice of happiness and it's the most she'll get and Rachel has_ no right to interfere_. She loves Finn, has loved him since she moved here and met him for the first time. He was the first one to welcome her and pick her up and brush her off and not laugh at her for being a klutz when she fell down when she first met him.

So when Rachel comes into the auditorium demanding to know what is going on between her and Finn and asking why Quinn is doing this to her, Quinn snaps. She tells Rachel the truth, how she and Finn will have a family in Lima, how Rachel won't be a part of it because she'll be hundreds of miles away and famous and how Rachel won't even remember them. And she sees Rachel's heart break and her eyes fill with tears but this is something that needs to be said. Because Rachel is destined for great things and Finn will only hold her back. And maybe Rachel understands or maybe she doesn't but as she runs away, Quinn feels both vindicated and tired.

She turns back to the piano and attempts to play some notes to calm herself but finds she can't. Maybe she'll focus on Prom Queen instead.

* * *

><p>My first actually completed fic! It's really short and all but I'm hoping there'll be more.<p>

I really like Quinn in Glee. She's a jerk to everyone (and not in the hilarious way like Santana) but she's a really tortured and complex character. Quinn has a lot of insecurities and secrets and that makes her really fun to write. Oh and the part of how Quinn and Finn met is made up. It just really fit and is part of my own personal canon.

One thing that probably won't come across in this fic is that I don't like the Quinn/Finn pairing. It only seems that way because it's from Quinn's point of view.

Yes, I don't like Rachel. She's annoying and needs to be brought down a peg or two. What this usually means is that I won't be writing Rachel much except for from other people's point of view and as comic relief.


End file.
